Returning Home
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after a 4 year absence. Jacob never knew why she left and now that she's back, he's determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Charlie's POV

I parked the cruiser in front of the airport terminal. The other day when Bella called me and asked to pick her up at the airport, I was surprised. I had no idea why Bella would return after being gone for 4 years.

I got out and stood there waiting for her to come out. When I saw someone walking out of the doors, I didn't recognize her as my own daughter. She walked up to me. We still had that awkward moment between us.

"Bella, you look so different," I said breaking the silence. She smiled at me.

"Yeah I thought I needed a new look," she replied. Her hair was pretty much the same but she got darker and there's something new about her attitude.

"Uh well you look beautiful as ever if not better," I replied. I grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk. We got in the car and headed off towards home.

There was a long silence that filled the air around us.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people would be glad to hear you're back," I said. Out the corner of my mind I can see her smile.

"Yeah it would be nice to finally see everyone again. Say how is Billy and…" she stopped at his name. I figured she was still hurting over him.

"Well Billy is doing just fine but as for Jake he's better now than he was when you left," I replied. I saw her smile disappeared. We pulled up to the house and we got out her stuff and put them in her room.

We went downstairs to get some lunch as she seemed hungry to me. We sat there in silence eating our food. Then there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door to find Seth Clearwater at the door.

"Hey Seth," I replied.

"Hey Charlie, my mom wanted me to stop by and ask if you wanted to join us for a little bonfire tonight," he asked. I looked behind me and turned back to him.

"I don't know Seth. I kind of have company," I said not wanting to tell him about Bella. I knew he would tell Jacob.

"Oh, do you have a certain lady friend in there?" Seth asked. I looked at him with a death glare.

"Oh come on Charlie, chill I was just kidding. But seriously she can come too if you want," Seth said.

"Seth I don't think it would be a good idea," I said. Before he could answer, Bella enter the living room.

"What wouldn't be a good idea?" she asked. Seth looked at her and within a few minutes, his jaw dropped.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Seth asked wide eyed. I decided to pull him into the house as he already found out Bella was back.

"Yeah, wow Seth you've grown up since the last time I saw you," she replied.

"Wow can't believe it's you! Man you look different but in a good way." He rushed over to me and hugged me, picking me up off my feet.

"Seth can't breathe!" I just stood there watching them.

"Sorry but it's great to see you again Bella. Man the pack would be happy to see you too. You should come to the bonfire tonight!"

"Oh I don't know about that Seth. Maybe it's not a good idea."

"Nonsense, once I phase I won't be able to keep this out of my mind and the rest would see what happened." She looked at him and then to me. He looked at her then to me. Suddenly something clicked in Seth's head.

"Oh don't worry Bella, we told Charlie about everything after you ran away. He knows," Seth said. Bella looked relieved.

"Okay but Seth you can't tell anyone about my return. I want to do it myself."

"Okay on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to come to the bonfire with Charlie."

"Seth-"

"Take it or leave it Bella, my final offer." She shook her head and looked at him.

"Fine deal." He smiled and hugged her.

"Great I got to run I have patrol with Jacob and Paul in a few minutes. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye," he said and ran out the door. I closed it and turned to her.

"Do we have to go tonight?" she asked. I chuckled and nodded. She groaned and walked upstairs.

Seth's POV

I ran out of the Swans' house and into the woods. I couldn't believe Bella was back. Jacob was going to freak. Before I phased I calmed myself down and put what just happened in the back of my mind. Then I quickly got rid of my shorts and phase.

"Took you long enough," I heard Paul's voice as I ran towards them.

"Sorry I was busy," I replied.

"Doing what exactly?" Jacob asked.

"Oh nothing special," I replied happily. Keep in check Seth, I told myself.

"You're hiding something, you're not a good liar Seth," Jacob replied. I ignored his comment as we met up and ran north on patrol.

Later than night the pack arrived at First Beach. Most of the elders were there and talking. Everyone was mingling with each other. Emily was setting out the food as was my mom. It looked like she forced Leah to help her as well.

Jacob left to go talk to his dad as I went to go greet my mom.

"Hey mom," I said hugging her.

"Hey sweetheart, how was patrol?" she asked placing a plate full of mini corndogs in front of me.

"Running makes you hungry mom," I replied stealing a corndog and gulping it down.

"Hey stop that, go sit with your father or something. We got to save the food for everyone else you know," she replied slapping my hand way as I went for another corndog. I laughed and walked away to greet my dad and the elders. As I walked over to them I noticed Charlie there. That can only mean one thing. Bella was here.

"Hey Charlie, glad you can make it! Where's you know who?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded towards the parking lot.

"She doesn't want to come down yet," he replied. I smiled at him.

"I'll go get her," I said and sprint up to get Bella. When I got there I saw her looking past me and into the crowd down at on the beach.

"You know it would be nice of you to join us instead of just watching us have all the fun," I said to her. She shrugged.

"I hate that you made me do this," she said. I chuckled. I put an arm around her.

"Well you can thank me later," I said as I dragged her along with me down to the beach. When we reached the party no one seemed to bother looking at us. Then we reached the pack.

Jacob looked up at me and he looked like he was going to say something until he saw Bella at my side.

"Bella?" he asked getting up.

"Hey Jacob," she replied. Everyone around us sat in silence as we watched the former two best friends stare at each other.

**AN: My version of New moon. After Edward left, Bella left leaving everything and everyone behind. She comes back 5 years later. So yeah review and I'll update later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Best Friends

Jacob's POV

I stared at her in disbelief; I couldn't believe she was back. After being gone for so long why has she returned? Everyone around us can see the tension in the air. Emily stood up from her place next to Sam and walked over to her.

"Hey it's great to see you again Bella. It's been too long, how've you been?" Emily asked hugging her. Bella hugged her back.

"I've been good, how about you Emily?" she asked. Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing before Bella appeared. Seth had walked over to Paul and them while I stood there looking at her.

"Is this a dream?" I asked myself.

"No it isn't Jake, so snap out of it," Quil said from behind me. I turned to him.

"Shut up Quil, mind your own business," I said turning back to Bella. She was gone! What the hell did she go? Man she's fast for her clumsy self. I frantically searched the area for her. I found her still talking to Emily but this time Seth's mother has joined them.

Sam came up from behind me.

"How you doing?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I'm shocked, I wasn't expecting her to ever come back," I said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Hey if you want to talk to her then just do it, don't stall too much," he said and walked in the direction of her.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"To welcome her back," he said smiling and walked away.

Bella's POV

I was catching up with Seth's mom and Emily as Sam approached us.

"Bella! It's nice to see you again," Sam said hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Thanks Sam," I said. He let me go and wrapped an arm around Emily.

"So Bella, what have you've been up to lately?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing much, just finished college over a year ago and I still have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life," I said. Sam looked to someone in the far distance and returned to look at me.

"Listen Bella I don't want to rush you but maybe you should go talk to Jacob," he said. I sighed and nodded. I scanned the area trying to find him and I found him sitting next to Jared and the rest surrounding the fire. I slowly walked over to them.

Jared spotted me walking up to them and got up to hug me.

"Isabella Swan oh how I've missed you," he said hugging me tightly.

"Ugh Jared need to breath," I said. He let me go and before I could catch my breath, Quil ran and picked me off my feet and spun me around. I was getting dizzy by the time he set me down.

"Welcome back Bella," he said. I smiled at him. Embry walked over to me and I took a deep breath anticipating a bone crushing hug. Instead he just hugged me normally. I hugged him back.

"Nice to see you Bella, you've been gone too long," he said. I smiled and then turned my attention to Jacob who was staring back out to the ocean. Everyone left us leaving us alone. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Beautiful night," he said surprising me. I sat down next to him. He still hasn't looked at me.

"Yeah it is and I couldn't think of a better way spending my first night back," I said looking at the moon. There was an awkward silence that fell in between us.

"So why did you come back?" he asked. I knew someone had to ask me this question soon.

"I wanted to visit my dad after so long. I guess I wanted to come home," I said. He looked down at his feet and then turned to me.

"It took you five years to realize you missed home?" he asked. It came out kind of harsh but I ignored it.

"No actually, I've been missing home. I just wanted to finish college first before coming back," I said staring back at him.

"Bella why did you leave?" he asked.

"Jake you know what happened between me and Edward. I just couldn't stay in Forks anymore with all the memories. I had to get out of here to get him off my mind," I said. He looked at me.

"You couldn't tell me that you left! I had to find out from Billy who found out from Charlie. I thought we were friends Bella, best friends to be exact," he said.

"We are it's just I couldn't deal with saying goodbye to anyone especially you."

"That's no damn excuse Bella, I spent most nights wondering what in the world was going on with you, why you didn't say goodbye or tell me you were leaving."

"I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't want to bother you after all you did say you didn't want to see me anymore," I said. He turned to me.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Don't you remember our last conversation before I left?"

"Bella, I was getting used to my phasing. I was trying to protect you."

"Well you made it sound like you didn't want to see me ever again," I said looking at my feet.

"Bells-"he was cut off by Sam.

"Hey Jake, Jared picked up a scent from the southwest. We need to leave now to make sure it doesn't reach the party. Quil and Embry are staying behind to protect the rest of the party. We need to move now," he said. Jacob nodded and got up. He looked down at me.

"We'll talk later," was all he said before leaving with Sam and the rest as they ran into the woods and phased.

**AN: There's ch 2. Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

I returned home late that night. After we took care of the leech, I decided to go on patrol. Sam didn't order me to but I wanted to. He gave me permission but told me he didn't want me out too late. I didn't follow his orders exactly.

After running around the reservation for a while, I turned and headed towards the Swans' residence. I phased and pulled on my shorts. I climbed the tree leading to Bella's room. When she ran away I used to come here and just sit in the tree staring into her empty room.

As I sit on the tree, I could see Bella reading a book. _'Withering Heights' _

"Wow she hasn't changed a bit," I thought to myself.

"Then again she has." I watched her as she sat there reading one of the most boring books in the world. Within 10 minutes of just sitting there watching her, she turned out her lights and went to bed.

"God Bella, how I missed you. Only if I can tell you that," I said and jumped out of the tree to the ground making a slight thump. I ran into the forest phasing and running home.

When I got home it was around 1 in the morning. I quietly sneaked into my room and changed my shorts along with a new shirt. I climbed into bed and soon dosed off into a deep slumber.

The Next Morning

I woke up to a pounding on my door.

"Who in the world is up at this time?" I asked aloud.

"Jake get up!" Quil yelled through the door.

"Of course," I thought. I went to go open the door and there stood Seth and Quil.

"Guys what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I asked.

"We got a surprise for you!" Seth yelled excitedly.

"This better be good if you're waking me up at 7 in the morning."

"It is come on dude!" Quil said leading me out of my house. As we walked outside, I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes to see what all the commotion was about.

"Dude we found Bella's old truck! You know the one you fixed for her when she first came back to Forks," Quil said. I looked at them.

"Of course I remember, there are a lot of things I remember. Why are you guys bringing this back to me? I thought I towed it to the old car junk place."

"You did but we went back to get it. And on the way here, it had a few technical difficulties. I think you need to fix it again," Seth said.

"Guys I'm not going to re-fix it. I doubt Bella wants to drive it anymore."

"You don't know that. It would be a nice surprise for her."

"Bella hates surprises."

"Jacob Black, don't you want the girl of your dreams back?" Quil asked. I stared at him with a death glare.

"You know what leave the car here and just go home," I said and started walking back to the house.

"You'll fix it right?" Seth called.

"Sure, sure." I heard a yes and a high five as I closed the door behind me.

For the next two weeks, I had spent most of my days fixing Bella's old truck. It didn't take me long to figure what was wrong with it and then fixing it. Also during the whole time, I had completely ignored her. I mean she hasn't tried calling me or anything but I didn't try to get in contact with her either. I finally decided to give her a call today.

I dialed the all familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" it was Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, its Jacob," I said.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I was wondering if Bella's there?"

"Oh yeah one moment." I waited as I heard Charlie yelled for Bella. Then I heard her running down the stairs.

"Wow she's pretty good if she didn't trip with her clumsily self," I said to myself chuckling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Jake! Uh I mean hi," she said keeping her voice down.

"Hey listen Bella are yo9u doing anything today?"

"Oh no, nothing at all."

"That's good because I have a surprise for you."

"Jake you know I hate surprises."

"I know but this is a good one I promise. Have Charlie drop you off at my place around noon."

"Okay but Jake about the other night-"

"We'll talk about it later. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you later."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye."

Bella's POV

Around noon, I had Charlie dropped me off at the Blacks' place. I walked to the front door and knocked. Jacob opened the door shirtless.

"Oh um is this a bad time?" I asked blushing.

"No it's fine. I just came in from a run and decided to take a shower before you get here," he said inviting me in and walking into his room. He came back out with a shirt on.

"So what's the big surprise?" I asked. He smiled at me for the first time since I came back.

"Follow me," he said and led us out the door. We walked out back to his garage.

There was something huge covered with a sheet. He looked down at me and nudged me forward. I was now standing in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Just to let you know, I had no intention of finding it and fixing it. Quil and Seth did," he said. I looked at him confused. He walked around me and took the sheet off. There in front of me was my old truck. A smile made its way onto my face.

"No way! Jake you did this?" I asked putting my hands on the hood.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Oh my gosh! Jacob Black I love you!" I said happily and jumped on him hugging him tight. He hesitated holding me. As I was about to let go, he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his touch, basking in his presence. Then he pulled away just far enough to look down on me.

We looked into each other's eyes. He started to lean in. I closed my eyes getting ready for the kiss. I can feel his hot breath against mine. But then the moment was ruined.

"Yeah Jake get some!" Quil yelled. There stood Jared, Quil, and Seth. We quickly pulled away blushing. Jacob moved away from me and towards them.

"Didn't I tell you this would work?" Quil said smiling at him. I turned to the car and all I heard was a slap to the head and an ow from Quil.

**AN: There's Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

"You guys have the worst timing ever!" I yelled at the boys as they sat in my living room.

"For the hundredth time Jacob, we're so sorry," Quil said.

"I mean couldn't you guys just be a minute late."

"For crying out loud Jake, one day you don't want to fix the car to get her back and then the next you do and here you are yelling at us."

"Shut up Quil!" There was silence in the room as I took a deep breath.

"I need to go for a run, I'll see you guys later." I left the house and ran into the forest and phased. On my run, I kept thinking about what almost happened between me and Bella. We almost kissed. Why did the stupid guys have to come and ruin everything?

"Jake?" I heard Sam enter my thoughts.

"Hey Sam," I replied trying to not think of the events that just happened.

"You're hiding something from me."

"No I just don't want you to see it."

"What's the point? We already seen it," Quil and the others have joined us.

"Wow way to piss off Jacob," Sam said reading Quil's thoughts.

"Ugh why can't you guys leave me alone," I said.

"Enough, Jacob we have a meeting with the Elders. We're meeting up at the Clearwaters. Let's go," Sam ordered and we all ran off towards the house. When we got there, we phased and pull on our shorts. We enter the house where all the Elders already were.

"About time boys," Harry said.

"Sorry had a little distraction," Sam said. We all sat down facing the Elders.

"We are holding this meeting to talk about the future of the pack," Billy said.

"What do you mean future?" I asked. The Elders turned to Sam than to me.

"Jacob, Sam will no longer be the Alpha of the pack," my dad said to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam's grandfather wasn't the leader of the last wolf pack. You're grandfather was."

"So?"

"Jacob that means the role of Alpha gets passed down to the next generation. I was skipped because there were no Cold Ones around my time. Unfortunately there is this time."

"You're saying I'm destine to be the Alpha."

"Yes Jacob, the legends are telling us that there is going to be a great war coming soon. We need to prepare you all for it."

"Great war? What are you guys talking about? What about Sam? He was the first to phase. He knows more than I do. I don't want to be the Alpha." I said standing up.

"Jake, its okay I don't mind." Sam said to me.

"No it's not okay! I don't deserve to be that Alpha, I don't want to be the leader of this pack."

"Jacob you have no choice. You were chosen to do this job. I'm sorry Jake but this is how things are going to be," Billy said to me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Jacob, we need you to do this more than ever. The existence of our tribe depends on you," Sam said. I turned to look at the guys.

"Fine, I'll take whatever is thrown at me."

"Since that is taken care of, Jake we need to talk about your imprint," Harry said. I turned to them.

"My imprint? What about her?"

"Jake she needs to know that you imprinted on her."

"Why?"

"You're the Alpha. She is your imprint. She needs to know all the physical and emotional change you're going to go through."

"No I can't tell her." I said turning away from them.

"Jacob…"

"No not after what she did. I went through hell because of that. I can't tell her now. It would make her feel guilty. I don't want her feeling that way."

"But Jacob-"

"No I'm not telling her. End of discussion," I said as I ran out the house and into the woods.

**AN: Review!! Sorry for the short chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

I ran out of the Clearwater's and ran into the woods. I phased breaking into a faster run. Why did they have to bring her up?

"Jacob?" Sam asked entering my mind. I huffed and ran faster.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"Listen Jake the elders are right about her. You need to tell her," he said.

"I thought I was the one giving out orders now that I'm alpha," I said.

"Of course but this isn't a command, it's a suggestion."

"Why don't you go back to the Elders and tell them I'll handle this by myself." With that Sam disappeared from my mind. I stopped when I realized where I was.

"Man even in my wolf form, I run to the same place," I said as I looked into Bella's window.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well do something about it." I phased and pulled on my shorts. I ran across the street and went to Bella's window.

Déjà vu hit me as I picked up little pebbles and threw them up to Bella's window. After a few minutes, Bella shoved up her window and looked down at me.

"Jake?" she asked.

"I'm coming up," I said as I jumped up the tree and into her window.

"Hey," I said as I enter her room.

"Hi," she replied. We stared at each other for awhile.

"So…how've you been?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Um it's been a very interesting day I guess you can say," I replied. She looked at me quietly asking me to continue. I sat down on her bed.

"Well after our moment in the morning, I left to go to a meeting with the elders."

"What was it about?"

"The elders seem to think it's time for me to become alpha."

"Wait I thought Sam was alpha?"

"He is…was. He father wasn't the leader of the last generation's wolf pack. My grandfather was meaning I have to be the leader of my generation."

"Wow."

"Yeah and supposedly there's this huge war that is coming our way and I have to get the pack into some intense training."

"Oh, so how do you feel about this whole alpha thing?"

"Honestly I didn't want to take this role from Sam. He worked so much for it and but I don't have much of a choice. I have to take my responsibility."

She stayed quiet while I took time to let things sink in.

"Then they told me to talk to my imprint." She stiffed as I said it. I turned to her to see she wasn't looking at me.

"Bella you okay?"

"You…you imprinted?" she asked turning to me.

"Yeah a few years ago." I said and I saw that her face fell since I said that I imprinted.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Jake imprinted. I mean if he did why did he almost kissed me today?

"Bella I need to know something?" he asked. I looked up at him surprised.

"What is it?" I was hoping to god that he wasn't asking me to be a part of his wedding or something.

"While you were away, did you have any kind of relationship?" he asked. I was stunned when he asked. Why in the world does it matter to him? He already imprinted.

"Jake, why does it matter if I had any relationship?" I asked.

"Well, there's a reason behind it but I want to know the answer first."

"Okay, no I haven't really. I mean I had a few flings I guess you can call them. But whenever I tried a real relationship, something inside me just wouldn't let me. It kept saying that what I was looking for was back home waiting for me."

I saw him smiled at what I said.

"Um what are you smiling at?" Before I knew it, he kissed me on the lips surprising me.

He pulled away before I could respond back.

"Isabella Swan, you're my imprint."

**AN: Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

"Wait…what?" I asked surprised.

"Bella, you're my imprint. The day when you talked to me before you left, I imprinted on you. I didn't know what that feeling was back then. I went to go tell my dad and he told me I imprinted. I was so happy but then Charlie told me that you have left and he didn't know when you would come back. That's when everything went downhill."

"What do you mean?" I asked forgetting about the imprint for a second.

"For the four years you were gone, I went into a deep depression for two years." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jacob was hurt because of me?

"Jake-"he cut me off.

"Please don't blame yourself. I wouldn't let you do that. Please just don't, I can't deal with the pain knowing that you feel guilty to what happened to me."

"But Jacob why didn't you tell me this? I would have come back for you."

"Bella, I had no idea where you were. Also I was such in a deep state of mind that I couldn't function. The only things I did were having nightmares and on rare occasions, eat."

I was shocked and speechless. Jacob was in depression for two years because of me. I couldn't believe it. He saw the concerned expression on my face.

"Let's not worry about this right now. Listen Bells, I just got to say I'm happy I imprinted on you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much Isabella Swan and I swear on my life that I will never hurt you."

"Jacob…" suddenly he growled. I looked at him oddly. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Jacob?" I asked. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach in agony.

"Jacob what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked. He slowly got up.

"Bella I have to leave," he said before I can say anything. He jumped out of my window and ran off towards the woods.

"That was odd. I hope he's okay." I closed my window as I let everything Jacob told me sink in. I lay back on my bed but this time I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the imprint and what happened to him during those years I was gone. Suddenly my phone rang from its spot on my dresser.

I checked the number. I didn't know it but answered it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" It was Seth.

"Hey Seth what's going on?"

"Oh thank god you answered, have you seen Jake?" he asked. I didn't know if I should tell him what Jake and I just talked about.

"Um yeah he was recently here but he left in a hurry."

"Do you have any idea where he went?"

"No he just ran off."

"Damn did anything happen to him before he left?"

"Uh yeah he was in pain of some sort. I didn't know what to do. Before I could have done something he jumped out the window and left."

"Hmm…that's odd-" he was cut off as I heard voices in the background.

"Jacob! Are you okay?" I heard Billy said.

"Seth what's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella I have to go, we'll explain everything later," with that he hung up.

"Seth! Wait…" he ended the call before I could say anything.

"What on earth is going on?"

**Jacob's POV**

As Bella began to talk, I felt a pain shot through me. I clutched my stomach.

"What on earth is happening to me?" I asked myself. I felt another surge of pain. Bella looked at me oddly. I can tell from her facial expression that she was concerned. I had to get out of here before I phased.

"I have to go Bella," I left her room before she can respond. I ran into the woods phasing. I felt the pain again. I stopped running due to the pain. This time it felt stronger than the other times.

I felt Sam phase and join me.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Can you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake what's happening?"

"I don't know. I was with Bella when this pain just hit me out of nowhere."

"We should go talk to the elders about this. Come on they're still at the Clearwaters." I nodded and we ran off towards the house.

We phased and ran inside the house. I felt the pain once again and fell to my knees. My dad rolled up to me.

"Jacob are you ok?" he asked. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"There's some kind of pain that is raging through me. What's going on?" I asked. Harry turned to me.

"You're going through the change. Every alpha does. Your body is changing to make you stand out. You're going to be taller, stronger, and bigger than the rest of the pack."

"So I'll go through this pain every day?"

"For the next two weeks you will."

"Great, now I got to tell Bella so she doesn't freak every time I'm in pain."

"So you guys are talking?" Oh yeah I forgot to tell them.

"Yeah, I told her about me becoming alpha and that I imprinted on her."

"How did she take it?" Seth asked.

"She was shocked but I think she took it well."

"That's good," dad said. I nodded.

"Jake, this pain will get worse every day," one of the elders explained to me.

"Okay, I'll deal with it," I said running a hand through my hair.

"One more thing Jake, you need to cut your hair."

"What?"

"Your hair is getting long again. In fact all of you guys' hair is. We need to get them cut short so it would be easier for you all to run," Harry stated.

"I think we all need to get some sleep. It's midnight already," dad said. All the elders agreed.

"Boys we expect you all at the Blacks' house tomorrow at eight in the morning. We're going to start training," Harry said. Everybody groaned. I shot them all a glare and they straighten right up.

"Yes sir," they all said and walked out of the house.

"Looks like your alpha orders have started to work," dad said smiling at me. I chuckled and rolled him out of the house saying goodbye to the Clearwaters.

"Jacob?" dad asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you son. Most guys would panic when they found out they were destined to be Alpha."

"Just doing my job dad."

"Well I'm proud of you anyways."

"Thanks." I helped him into Sam's car. I walked to Sam's side.

"I'll see him at home. I'm just going to patrol for a little while. Thanks Sam," I said. He just nodded and drove away. I watched the car till it disappears. I then ran into the woods again and phased. Instantly I took in a deep breath.

Something sweet reached my nostrils. I cringed smelling the scent.

"Vampire…" I snarled and ran off in the direction of the scent.

**AN: Review thanks for all of the reviews so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jacob's POV**

I ran towards the scent, it got stronger as I approached it. I thought of calling the rest of the pack but decided against it. I stopped as I saw it feeding on something.

I moved slowly and quietly around it without it noticing. As I turned I realized that it was feeding on an animal.

"What on earth?" I asked myself.

"I better take it out before it can do any more damage." I leaped forward on it but it turned and ran. I ran after it. I noticed it took off in the direction of the cliffs. I better cut it off if I have a chance of taking it out.

I ran faster as we came up to a downhill fall. I leaped into the air and over the vampire. I landed right in front of it making it stop dead in its tracks. I snarled at it and it took a step back.

"Jacob Black, it's nice to see you again," the filthy blood sucker said. I was shocked. How in the world does this thing know my name? But then I got a closer look. I though it's scent smelled familiar. I phased and pulled on my shorts.

"What are you doing here Cullen?" I asked. She stepped into the moonlight to reveal herself.

"I was checking on Bella," Alice Cullen replied.

"Why? She's not you're priority anymore. Couldn't you have seen her future anyways?"

"Well normally I could just not pass you wolves."

"If you're here does that mean-"she cut me off.

"No not all of my family are here. It's just me and Jasper."

"Well you checked up on her now leave."

"Geez Black I thought I would get a little nicer of a welcome."

"You're on my side of the line here Cullen; I won't hesitate to take you out."

"Chill it big boy. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Edward."

"What about him?"

"Well he knows that I've been having flashes on Bella's future. But then two weeks ago, my visions all disappeared. Now he believes Bella's in danger-"I cut her off.

"Because she's with a pack of wolves."

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Listen I won't ever harm her. I can't ever do that."

"But Jacob you can lose your temper and phase when she's too close."

"I won't she's the only thing that calms me down when I'm angry." She looked at me oddly.

"Wait, did you imprint on her?"

"How in the world did you do that? Do you have the ability to read minds too?"

"No Jacob I don't but you can just tell by the way you talk about her." I stayed quiet.

"So you did imprint on her."

"Yeah I did a few years ago when she left."

"Hmmm…okay well can you give her something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you tell her that everyone misses her and that if she decides to accept your imprint that we all still love her as she's one of us," she said. I nodded and then she walked closer to me. She hugged me. I just stood there.

"Give her one of that too. I got to go Jacob; thanks for not killing me." With that she disappeared. I took a deep breath and then phased and ran home.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone ringing off. I felt around for it and pushed the call button.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Good morning Bella." I heard Jacob said.

"Hey Jacob, how are you feeling? You left kind of in a rush last night."

"I know I'm sorry about that but I am feeling a lot better today."

"That's good so what's up?"

"Nothing much but I am in kind of a rush. Do you want to come down to the house today? We need to go over some things I left out last night."

"Okay I just need to shower and eat then I'll be right down."

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a few minutes Bella. Bye," he hung on me. I got out of bed and got in the shower. I was really excited to see Jacob today.

**An Hour Later**

I arrived at the Blacks' house an hour later. I saw the entire pack was there. I got out of the car. Everyone turned to see me. I walked slowly towards them. Everyone was there except Jake.

"Hey Bella," Seth said to me.

"Hi Seth, everyone," I waved. They all smiled at me.

"Alright guys let's get started," I heard Jacob said coming out of the house.

"Hey Bella," he said smiling at me. He put an arm around me and slightly gave me a squeeze.

"Hey Jake," I said smiling up at him. He let me go as he rounded up the pack. I heard whispers among them.

"Okay set go," the entire pack ran in different directions and disappeared into the woods phasing. Jacob turned to me.

"Hey I'm going to go out and run with that pack. I want you to stay inside the house with the Elders. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" he asked.

I nodded and he ran off. I walked into the house where the Elders were.

"Hey Bella," Billy greeted me.

"Hi." I stood there in an awkward quiet silence. Within a few minutes I heard the pack outside. I walked outside to find them laughing and getting along. Jacob walked over to me.

"Let's take a walk Bells," he said. I nodded and he led me on a trail. He walked ahead of me leaving a few paces between us. Before I knew it we wounded up on the beach.

He stopped and I stopped behind him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Remember when we first came here."

"Yeah you told me all about the legends about the tribe."

"Well I guess today we continue from where we left off." He took my hand in his and we walked towards the tree trunk that we sat on before. It was déjà vu all over again.

"Where do I start?" he asked looking at me.

"How about the whole imprinting thing?" I asked. He nodded.

"Once you turn wolf there's something that helps you find your true soul mate. With one look the imprinting occurs. Both of you feel the connection at that certain moment."

"Why didn't we feel it when you imprinted?"

"I guessed I was so overwhelmed with all the anger that day that it overpowered the imprint. Later that night I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept thinking about you and that night when we went on patrol Sam kept looking at me. He could feel the strong feelings I had for you. After patrols, he called me to his house with the elders. They told me about imprinting and then that I have imprinted on you." He stopped for a few minutes. He smiled at me.

"I couldn't believe that I imprinted on the only girl I ever felt anything for. Not to mention my best friend. I was the happiest guy on the face of the planet. Then the following day when I called Charlie to talk to you, he said you left and that he doesn't know when you will be back." His smiled disappeared.

"It killed me to know that I might not see you again and that I never had a chance to tell you that I imprinted on you. Legends say that without your imprint you don't have the will to fight to live anymore. Those legends proved right for two years. I couldn't do anything for two years." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I can see the pain he went through by just looking into them.

He closed them to shield away the pain. I was afraid of talking to him now. He took a deep and shaky breath before opening his eyes.

"I used to come here a lot that third year you disappeared. I would just sit on this log and just wander where you were, if you ever had any kind of relationship, if the imprint worked. Soon depression turned into anger. I did the most despicable things. My father was disappointed in me but still stayed by my side. He stood up for me when I did everything wrong. For that whole year I hated everything that came along with werewolf business. I didn't attend bon fires, meetings, or anything. I didn't phase at all that year."

"Eventually Sam got tired of my tactics. He used his Alpha orders on me. The wolf in me immediately turned to him but the human part of me wouldn't let go. I wouldn't phase and he would continually try to make me. I got so angry one day that I phased on the spot and I didn't know what happened. I lost control and attacked Sam. There are scars marks on his shoulder blade down the back."

"I phased back into human form. I could see the damage that I did. I felt sorrow and pain and ran away. Sam recovered in about a week but still has the scars. I apologized to the Elders for everything I did. Sam accepted my apology because he knew what I was going through. After that I slowly started becoming myself once again but that hole in me was still there." He looked to the sea.

"That fourth year was where I was almost myself. Then that night you returned the hole in me started to come together again. I instantly felt better and more of myself. That's pretty much what you missed."

I took a deep breath.

"Wow that was a lot to process. Jacob if you would of just gave me a call, I would have came back."

"I know but I didn't want you to drop everything you were doing to just for me. I would of never let you done that."

"Okay now that that's out of the way, how about you tell me about the Alpha thing?"

"Well I already told you most of it. The Elders told me that soon I would be going through some intense physical and mental change. I would become bigger and faster than the rest. I would be able to learn some new abilities to keep in contact with the pack. The other night when you saw me in pain was what happened. That night I started the change. My dad says that it would only get more painful."

He got up and offered his hand. I stood up and put mine in his.

"Bella, I don't want to sound desperate but I'm going to need you by my side through all this."

"I understand Jake, I'm not going anywhere," I replied hugging him. He held me tightly. We walked back to house to find the wolf pack standing around.

"About time Jake!" Jared complained. We stopped in front of them and Jacob turned all serious. I guess this is where all his alpha orders came in.

"Okay guys let's start training," Jacob said.

AN: Man that was a long chapter. Haha review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke in cold sweat. I looked up into total darkness. The pain in my body had started to get more crucial. I wanted to yell but kept it in so the people in the house can sleep. I got up and threw my legs onto the floor. I sat there running my hands through my short cropped hair.

This whole new change to being the Alpha was really getting to me. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I read the clock on the wall. It was 4 AM in the morning. It was still pretty dark outside. Suddenly my mind went to Bella. I smiled at the thought of her. I wondered if she was up at this hour.

I walked back to my room. I felt the need to get out and take a nice run to get rid of this pain in me. I grabbed my phone and sent Bella a text.

_Hey honey, I'm going out for a run and will be at the beach. I know it's early but would you like to join me? – JB_

I shut my phone closed. I shredded off my shirt and stuff my phone into my pocket. I left a little note for my dad and walked out of the house. I ran into the woods phasing. I ran around feeling the earth under my paws. I always find it relaxing to run around in my wolf form; one of the many ups of being a werewolf.

I reached the beach in no time. I phased and pulled up my shorts. I walked around the beach until I came to our log. I smiled at the last time we were here.

I sat down and looked out into the ocean. I breathe in the ocean smell and closed my eyes. I felt so at peace on the beach. I felt a vibration in my pocket so I took my phone out. It read a new text from Bella.

_Sure, I'll meet you there in a few. But you do know Charlie's not going to approve ;) – Bells_

I chuckled at the message and put it back in my pocket. I lean my head against the log and feel into a light sleep. I awoke when I heard Bella's truck pull up in the parking lot. I turned to look at Bella. From what I can see, she was wearing a jacket with jeans. It was a cold morning just like every other. She started walking towards the log knowing that I'll be there.

When she reached me she sat down beside me.

"Good morning Jake," she replied. I smiled at her.

"Morning honey." There was a moment of comfortable silence between us as we look out into the ocean.

"So what are you doing up at this of the morning?" she asked looking to me. I turned to look at her.

"Guess I couldn't sleep. Alpha changes are turning into very excruciating pain." She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm okay," I reassured her. She nodded and I pulled her into my lap, sitting her in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her reveling in the moment. We stayed quiet as the sun began to rise over the ocean.

This was a picture perfect moment. I didn't want to move or ever leave this moment with Bella. She turned around in my arms and looked up at me. I looked down at her with love and care in my eyes. I leaned down touching my lips to hers.

Her lips were so soft and moved against mine smoothly. I pulled away resting my head against hers.

"Bella Swan, I'm head over heels in love with you," I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I love you too Jacob Black, more than you'll ever know," she whispered back. I smiled and kissed her once again as the sun rose over our heads.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I know this chapter is short. I just wanted to focus on Bella and Jake fluff right now. Haha Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jake…"

"Jacob…"

"Jakey…"

"Jake…" I keep hearing someone call my name. I don't know if I was hallucinating or something but someone was definitely calling me. I open my eyes to see that Bella and I were still at the beach. I looked down to find her asleep on my chest with my arm around her. Either she was a heavy sleeper or I was really hearing things.

"Jake…" there it is again.

"Jacob snap out of it!" I heard Sam yell. I searched the entire beach to see if he was anywhere near us. He wasn't.

"That's odd…" I thought.

"Jacob Black!"

"Ok seriously is someone pulling my leg?" I asked deep in thought.

"Jake it's us, the pack," Sam stated.

"What? Wait are you guys phased?"

"No duh Jake! That's the only way we can read each other's mind," Quil said entering our conversation.

"Shut up Quil! Hold on, I'm not in my wolf form. I'm with Bella on the beach. How can I hear your thoughts?"

"Are you sure you're not dreaming in your wolf form?" Jared asked getting laughs from the others.

"I'm positive you dick! How in the world is this happening?"

"Maybe it's a new Alpha thing. I think we should go talk to your father Jacob," Sam said.

"Uh okay, just let me wake up Bella and I'll meet up with you guys in a bit," I said and in an instant everyone's thoughts disappeared from my head. I gently awoke Bella. She looked up at me. I couldn't help but smiled at her.

"We need to meet up with the pack at my house," I said not breaking our stare. She only nodded as I helped her up and we started walking towards her truck. We got in and I drove back towards my house.

I pulled the truck into the front yard of my house. We both got out and saw that the wolf pack was standing behind the house. We walked around the house to find the pack and my dad sitting around in a circle. I felt Bella's hand entwine with mine.

I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled a little up at me. I turned my attention towards the pack and Billy once again.

"The pack told me of your new ability Jacob," Harry Clearwater said coming from the house. I nodded.

"Yeah it was weird. I was just sleeping next to Bella on the beach when all of a sudden I start hearing the guys' thoughts. I didn't know how because I wasn't in my wolf form," I said taking a seat and Bella sat right next to me.

"There's only been one wolf in our entire history that can do that Jacob. It's the Great Wolf himself. Many people say he's a special wolf and holds abilities that other wolves don't have. I don't get how you all of a sudden have this ability," my father spoke looking at me.

"Guess our Jake is special," Jared said. There were snickers from the rest of the pack except Sam of course.

"That might be so Jared but Jake have you experienced any other new abilities?" Harry asked. I shook my head no.

"Very well then. We'll keep an eye out for any new things that happen to you. Maybe these new abilities are to help you in the war we have ahead of us." The pack nodded. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket to read the caller I.D.

It was the Clearwaters' residence. I looked to Harry and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jacob! Oh my god Jacob, it's happening to Seth!" Sue yelled into my ear. The rest of the pack with sharp hearing turned to me with a 'what the hell' expression written over their face.

"Okay Sue calm down. What's going on with Seth?" I asked. Harry turned to me in horror.

"Seth? Jacob what's going on?" Harry asked rushing over to me. I pushed the speaker on to let everyone hear. By now everyone was surrounded around me.

"It's Seth. He's phasing!" Oh shit! Harry rushed to his car and left.

"I want every one of you to go to the Clearwaters and try to calm Seth down! Now!" The pack ran into the woods and phased running off in the direction of the Clearwaters. Billy started rolling towards the truck as I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her with me after my dad. When we all got situated we drove off towards the Clearwaters.

"Jacob!" I heard someone yelled.

"Sam?" I asked. The mind reading thing has kicked in again.

"Yeah you can't believe what's going on."

"What is it Sam?"

"Seth's not the only one phasing…"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"It's Leah, she's phased too."

I couldn't believe it. How can Leah phase? She's just a girl.

"Hold on Sam, I'll be there shortly."

We pulled into the Clearwaters front yard. I helped my dad into his wheelchair. I had Bella wheeled my dad as I ran off into the backyard.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the scene before me.

All the members of the wolf pack surrounding Leah and Seth. Bella and Billy were right behind me as they saw the same thing I did.

"Bella I need you to stay here with my dad. Do not come any closer, I don't want you to get hurt," I said to her. She nodded as I ran towards them phasing in mid air. I suddenly felt a new change to my wolf. Everyone turned to me.

"Whoa Jake," I heard Quil said. Leah and Seth stared at me in their wolf form with shock expressions on their faces.

**AN: Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What is everyone staring at?" I asked.

"Jacob you're freaking huge," Paul yelled in my head.

"Ha! That's what she said!" Quil retaliated. I shot a growl at him. He instantly stopped laughing.

"Whoa we can hear each others' thoughts," I heard Seth said. I looked to his direction. He didn't look out of place or scared to death like most of us did the first time we phase.

"Seth are you okay?" I asked.

"Perfectly fine, I feel awesome. I've never been better. I mean I wake up today with this growth spurt and new tone body. How can I not be happy?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Huh you took this more easily than we thought."

"I don't know why the pack came rushing asking me if I was okay." I looked to Sam and he replayed the scene in his head.

All I saw was Seth jumping around like a little puppy trying to reach a treat. He was so happy. He stopped for a moment to chase his tail like a little dog.

"Well I can tell who's going to be the sappy one of the pack," I replied laughing.

"Hey! I'm not the one all lovey dovey here lover boy," Seth said. I snapped my head in his direction and quirked up an eyebrow.

"You know about Bella?"

"Of course, Quil tells every night he comes over for dinner."

"Is that so?" I asked looking in the direction of Quil.

"He's totally lying through his teeth. I didn't tell him crap," Quil said trying to get out of trouble.

"Hey guys, although Seth may be fine with this, someone isn't," Sam said sternly pointing in the direction of Leah. I turned my attention to her. The whole time she was just standing there looking at us guys.

"Leah? How are you feeling?" I asked walking closer to her. She stared at me backing away.

"Leah? Are you okay?" I asked again getting closer, the pack watching us closely. Then all of a sudden, she ran off dashing into the woods.

"Good going Jake, you scared Leah off with your almighty Alpha-ness," Quil said. I ignored him as I ran off after Leah. Sam started to run but I forced him to stay behind.

"But Jake?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, stay behind and try to get Seth to phase back into human form," I replied running faster than Leah.

"Aw do I have to?" I heard Seth complain as I locked out everyone's thoughts. That's weird. I use to never be able to do that. Huh maybe it's a new Alpha ability. I ignored it for the time being. I saw Leah ahead of me and jumped over her landing in front of her making her stop.

"Leah please calm down so we can talk about this," I pleaded.

"No get out of my head!" she screamed at me.

"Leah please! We need to talk."

"NO GO AWAY JAKE!"

"LEAH! CALM DOWN!" I ordered and instantly she did. Hmm maybe being Alpha won't be so bad.

"Listen Leah you're just going through a moment of shock. You need to phase back so we can talk."

"I…I…I don't know how," she replied scared.

"Just focus on what makes you happy," I replied.

"Nothing makes me happy Jake."

"There's got to be something, anything at all."

"There's nothing Jake!" she yelled at me. Okay this might take awhile. Then all of a sudden her memories rushed through to me. I saw everything that happened to her, including a moment that she never wanted to remember.

"Holy shit! Did you just go through my memories?" she asked me.

"Uh yeah I did. I usually can't do that unless you allow me to." Aw dang another new Alpha ability, great!

"Wait, you use to go out with Sam?" I asked shocked at the recent memory.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, okay, Leah just focus on something that doesn't make you angry. And you'll phase back into human form." I looked at her as she focused hard. Suddenly she turned into a human. Butt naked might I add. I turned around in shock not wanting to see her in all her glory.

I need to talk to Sam to get Leah some clothes. But one problem was that I didn't know how to get everyone's minds back in contact with me. Okay let's just try this…

"Uh Sam?" I asked. Everyone's thoughts came rushing through to me again. Damn new ability.

"Did you get her to calm down Jake?" I heard Sam.

"Yeah I got her to phase back too. Can one of you guys bring some clothes to her please?"

"I will!" Seth proclaimed as I hear him phase him back into human form.

"Why is he so happy?" I asked.

"Just let it go Jake. At least we won't have to deal with another crazy wolf," Paul said. I nodded. Within a split second, I heard Seth running towards us. He appeared in front of us with clothes in his mouth.

"EWWW! Leah's naked!" I heard him yelled. He dropped the clothes and ran back towards the house. I laughed along with the rest of the pack.

I blocked their thoughts again as I turned my back to Leah. She had pulled on a dress.

"Thanks Jake," she said to my stroking my head. I nodded and walked back to the house with her behind me.

When we resurrected from the forest, we saw that everyone was back to their human form. Harry and Sue came rushing towards us hugging Leah tightly. God damn it I forgot I tore up my shorts when I phased. I didn't want to be butt naked in front of everyone especially Bella.

"Jake why don't you phase back into human form?" Sam asked. I looked at him and did a hearty laugh.

"I can't, no shorts," I replied in my head knowing he wouldn't hear it. Then Seth being the smart one understood me somehow.

"Oh Jake must of shredded his pants while he phased. I'll go grab you a pair of my old sweats." He ran off into the house and came back out with sweats. He put them in my mouth as I ran off into the woods and phase then came back out with tore sweats.

I came out at the right time as I saw Leah brush off Sam and stood next to Seth. I realized Bella was still by my dad's side. I nodded at her and she ran to me. I wrapped my arm around her as she wrapped one around my waist. We walked to the pack.

"Bella, I hope you're not traumatized by all this wolf stuff," I said to her. She laughed and shook her head no.

"I'm use to scary remember?" she said quoting Sam. She looked to him and he smiled and shook his head. I chuckled.

"Hey she might not be traumatized but I am! I just saw my sister naked for the first time," Seth complained. We all broke out in a roar of laughter. Even Leah giggled. Seth just stood there pouting.

"Well Seth my man you'll have to get use to it," Quil said slapping him on the back.

"Now how about we guilt your mom into making us a nice yummy dinner?" Jared asked slapping Seth on the back too.

"I have an idea. How about we get Bella, Emily, and Sue all to cook us dinner at my place?" we can get a fire started in my backyard while the ladies cook us a meal. We need to relax after all that we've been through today," I said. The wolf pack nodded in agreement.

"How about it Bells? Ready to feed your first pack?" I asked looking down at her.

"Always up for a challenge," she replied.

"Great than it's settled than. Bells why don't you go pick up Charlie to join us?" she nodded. The pack all hollered and ran off into the woods towards my house. I leaned down to kiss Bella goodbye. She pulled away as she ran off into her truck and back to Forks. I phased and ran off into the woods.

**AN: Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We were putting the fire together as Sue and Emily were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Bella has yet to arrive. Then suddenly I heard a truck roll into the front of the house. I ran around to find Bella backing up into the backyard. I backed away letting her enter the backyard with her truck. She stopped the truck and got out of the car.

I smiled at her.

"Wow Bells, what's with all this?" I asked pointing to all the stuff in the bed of her truck.

"Emily called me and told me to go pick up a few more tables and chairs at her house. That's why it took me so long," she explained to me. I chuckled.

"Bells it's only going to be the pack, the Clearwaters, you, Charlie, and Billy."

"Wrong Jake, we invited some extra people," Emily said coming from behind me. I looked at her confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well we invited the Elders. We need to talk about your new abilities remember?" she said looking at me with her hands on her waist.

"Oh yeah ha-ha guess I forgot about them."

"Uh huh come on Bella we can use another set of hands in the kitchen that won't eat everything," Emily said pulling Bella away from me.

"Hey you ask and you shall receive," I yelled after them.

"Well then how about you and the pack get those tables set out?" Emily yelled back to me. I chuckled. I whistled to get the pack's attention.

"Yo boys get these tables out of the truck and set them up," I yelled. Jared, Quil, and Seth came over to help me while Sam and Paul continued to get the fire started.

Within an hour the tables and chairs were all set and the food was almost finished. The pack had set up chairs in a circle around the fire, a few tables to the side of the house to make it easier to transfer food from the kitchen to the tables.

We were sitting around enjoying the fire and talking among ourselves as the ladies set out the food. Being the gentlemen that we were, we waited until everyone got here then we can eat. Plus we didn't want to end up on Emily's bad side. The pack was talking to Seth about all the cool things about being a werewolf.

I was laughing at Seth's shock expression but was quickly distracted when a plate of food came out of nowhere and in front of my face. I looked up the angel who was holding that plate of food. There she was, Bella with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow Bells thanks for the food," I said getting the rest of the pack's attention at the word of 'food.'

"Ha-ha I thought I steal you some before your brothers eat them all," she said sitting in my lap with the plate of food in her hand.

"God I love you," I said taking a bite of the casserole that she was feeding to me.

"Ugh you guys make me sick," Quil said looking at us disgusted. I turned to him with a smug look on my face.

"Oh really? You think that's disgusting, take a good look at this," I said turning to kiss Bella full on the lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth intensifying the kiss.

"Wait to go Quil! You got Jake and Bella making out in front of us now," Jared said slapping Quil in the back of the head. I pulled away from Bella whose face was flushed. She handed me the food and stood up.

"Where are you going babe?" I asked.

"Um…uh…to…to get you a drink, yeah to get you a drink. I'll be right back," she said obviously embarrassed by my previous actions. She rushed off as the pack chuckled at her reaction. She returned moments later with a drink in her hand. In the time that she was gone, I had devoured the entire plate of food.

"Wow Jake you ate all that?" she asked laughing. I chuckled along with her.

"Hey this werewolf gets hungry from all the running around he does," I replied. She giggled as I downed the drink. She took the plate and drink and threw it away in the trashcan and walked back to me.

"Okay guys, I want you all to be nice and calmly and in an orderly fashion go and get some food," Emily said approaching us.

"And also-"she was cut off as the pack rushed to the food table to grab food. So much for calm and in an orderly fashion. Bella and I laughed at her. Sam chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry Em, you know how the boys are when it comes to food," Sam chuckled kissing her forehead before walking away to get some food.

A few minutes into the pack devouring all the food, we all sat around the fire. Bella was snuggled into my side. My dad was telling us of those old Quileute legends again. I looked down at Bella to see her sleep soundly in my arms.

I smiled at her. She was so perfect. I'm so glad she's back in my arms. All the pain that I went through over these past four years was certainly worth it to have her with me now. I slowly kissed her head careful not to wake her.

I look up from Bella to across the fire to see Leah looking at me. I smiled a little at her and she returned it. Then she looked to Sam and Emily and that smile disappeared. I had to talk to her and Sam at one point. I wasn't looking forward to it but for the sake of the pack, I had to.

Billy had just finished up telling us the stories when Jared came from the house with a guitar in hand. He handed it to one of the Elders. You see one thing you might not know about us Quileute is that we are very talented.

The Elder strum the guitar to get it to the right tone.

"Whoa there, no disrespect but I would like to play tonight," Quil said. The Elder chuckled and handed the guitar down to Quil. He happily took it and strummed it once.

"Alright since I have the best voice here, I am proudly to dedicate this song to our new couple, Jacob and Bella," Quil said nodding towards me. Bella stirred awake.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Quil has decided to sing to us. Don't worry you don't have to cover your ears for this one," I said smiling down at her. I nodded at Quil and he started to play.

_**Lately, I've been thinking bout you.  
Baby, you don't know what I'm going through.  
But every time, when I look at your face,  
I forget about all my problems, baby, 'cause you lighten up my days.  
And whenever I'm with you, it feels so right.  
So I ask you this one question, girl, "Won't you please be mine?"  
'Cause I'm falling for you.  
Girl you're the one I choose.  
Whatever you ask, I'll do.  
'Cause I care so much about you.  
You're always on my mind.  
I need you to be by my side.  
I want you to be mine oh mine  
For all time.  
So beautiful are those sparkling eyes.  
So wonderful; with you I'd never ever cry.  
I want you to know, you're the one I'll always treasure.  
How else can I show that we've got something special?  
Girl I know this may be hard to understand.  
That's why I ask of you one chance to let me be your man.  
'Cause I'm falling for you.  
Girl you're the one I choose.  
Whatever you ask, I'll do.  
'Cause I care so much about you.  
You're always on my mind.  
I need you to be by my side.  
I want you to be mine oh mine  
For all time.  
Girl I know this may be hard to understand.  
That's why I ask of you one chance to let me be your man.  
And whenever I'm with you, it feels so right.  
So I ask you this one question, girl, "Won't you please be mine?"  
'Cause I'm falling for you.  
Girl you're the one I choose.  
Whatever you ask, I'll do.  
'Cause I care so much about you.  
'Cause I'm falling for you.  
Girl you're the one I choose.  
Whatever you ask, I'll do.  
'Cause I care so much about you.  
You're always on my mind.  
I need you to be by my side.  
I want you to be mine oh mine  
For all time.  
'Cause I'm falling for you.  
Girl you're the one I choose.  
Whatever you ask, I'll do.  
'Cause I care so much about you.  
You're always on my mind.  
I need you to be by my side.  
I want you to be mine oh mine  
For all time.**_

Quil finished his song as we clapped at him. He smiled and stood up taking a bow. Suddenly there was a slight ruffle from the woods. The pack turned towards the noise.

"Jake?" Bella asked as my face turned serious.

"Everyone inside the house!" I yelled. Everyone ran into the house as the pack and I stood up ready to take on the danger ahead of us. Bella refused to leave me but Emily pulled her into the house closing the door shut.

"Boys be on your guard," I said as I smelled an intoxicating sweet smell. Then they emerged from the dark forest. Great what a way to end the night.

**AN: Review, really weird chapter I think . Oh well ahaha song is by Albert Posis called For All Time. :)**_**  
**_


End file.
